Heretofore oiling systems of prior art chain saws and the like used oil pumps carried or driven intermediately of the drive shaft and having complex valves such as alternately operative pairs of ball or check valves. Whenever an external adjustment was present, the flow was being remotely controlled and the oil was never being delivered at the point of adjustment.